Reality Sucks
by DisneyLady824
Summary: Life can be so depressing sometimes. Have you ever made a Wish on a Shooting Star, go back in time. And then when you're finally home, you get accused of murder. Yeah, that totally happened to me and my two friends. And now, we're going to a Green Lake.
1. Prologue

Yay, I am back. Even though it wasn't too long ago that I finished my last story. Oh Well.

For those of you who are just now joining the Series, I would like you to know that this is actually the third installment. But it _can _be a Stand Alone Fic. I would just like to remind you that a few things might pop up that you might not understand. Only if you haven't read my other two stories that it. The first one is Being Thrown into Reality, and the second is Back into Reality. And if you need to know what the characters look like and such, read the first chapter of B.T.I.R. It might explain everything.

And for those who have read either my Newsies Fic, my Outsiders fic, or even both, Welcome to the new Fic. Now, there'se going to be a few changes taking place. The Three Musketeers names have been changed back to what they were originally in the first story. That will be starting in the first chapter.

So...Anyways, Read and Review. Give me some feedback on my latest story.

* * *

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING PROLOUGE**

I have now decided that I do _not_ like sleeping.

I get sick. I sleep.

I get knocked out by someone. I sleep.

Somebody starts singing. I sleep.

Someone makes a wish on a Shooting Star. I sleep.

Now don't get me wrong. I do love to sleep, but do I have to be unconscious at the worst moments in my life.

I heard sirens off in the distance as I woke up from what felt like...forever. It might have been because I was just back in the 1900's, but I don't know. My eyes were still closed as I moved my hand around on the hard tiled floor.

Wait...My house doesn't have a hard floor. Everything's covered up by carpet, even the kitchen. April liked to be comfortable at every moment of everyday when she was at home.

I moved my hand around more, my face scrunching up as I felt a sticky substance underneath my fingertips. A sound rose up from my right.

A gasp actually.

"Ma...Are you awake? Monkey? S-Somethings wrong here. I don't remember being anywhere near a cash register before we left."

I slowly opened my eyes to a white ceiling, a round circular mirror off in the corner. There was a glass case off to my left, it was a refrigerator, like those ones in Wal-mart. They hold the frozen foods. But this one was holding soda's and juice's.

I sat up and blinked at the scene in front of my eyes.

Monkey was off in the corner, still unconscious. Lover was awake, and his eyes were wide as he noticed my movements of sitting up.

We were in a gas station.

And the sticky substance under my hand. Yeah, that was blood. I immediately checked my body for any sign of injury, and felt something fall from my left hand as I lifted it to check my head.

A gun.

Now how did that get there? I don't remember bringing that with me when I left Manhattan, New York, 1900. I'm losing my mind right?

I looked over at Lover, he also had a gun at his side. My gaze quickly left to Monkey, hearing him groan as he rolled over. Yep. A gun was laying near him too.

The sirens grew louder as I slowly stood up. I had to see where the blood came from. And why we had guns in our hands.

My pants were wet with blood. That is so gross. Their gonna be stained now.

I turned around slowly, following the blood trail as is swirled under my feet towards the candy isle.

As I walked, red footprints followed. I stopped at the entrance of the isle, and gasped as I took a step back. Well actually, I kinda slipped on the blood, resulting in me falling on my ass.

Do you wanna know what I saw?

Do you really wanna know?

I guess you should. Be prepared.

Cause its not a guy dancing naked.

Nor is it a lady singing Karaoke badly.

Nope. It was a dead guy...

Let me give you a minute to take that in.

As your taking this in mind, I'm screaming my head off. Lover stands up, falls back down because he slips on blood. Monkey shoots awake, taking in the scene. He also had a view of three other dead people. Two women and a man.

And as this was all happening, the sirens are right outside the gas station. Police are pointing their guns in this direction. Making their move, they rush towards the glass doors. Pulling them open and ordering the three of us teenagers to get down on the ground.

We do as they say, and I put my hands on the back of my head as my view of the dead person in front of me scares the shit out of me. His eyes are wide open, and staring at me. It was like he was daring me into a staring contest. I see a bullet wound in his chest, and another in his forehead.

Please don't tell me that while we were gone in the 1900's our bodies went on a killing spree. Cause if I see one more dead person, I'm going to start screaming my head off again. A cop handcuffs my hands behind my back, then pulls me to my feet. And as she's pushing me towards the stations' glass doors, I see Monkey only five feet away from three more dead people.

And yeah...I did start screaming my head off.

* * *

"Would Orange Miller, Jet Black, and Jason Drester please rise." It was more of a statement then a question.

Monkey, Lover and me all got to our feet. We're dressed up in our Sunday Best. At least that's what my mom always used to call it. Monk and Er were both dressed in suits. Me, well I was in a dress if you can believe it. I think the boys would have laughed if this hadn't been such a serious situation.

We had gone though many trials, and the jury made a decision. We had committed murder. I don't know how they actually came up with that idea, did they not know that I can't kill anything without screaming, and crying my ass off? Guess not, because here we are, in the courtroom again. My sister, April, and her now husband, Brenton, are sitting in the seats behind us. April's sniffling every once in a while.

I hadn't been paying much attention to the judge, and I guess neither had Monkey or Lover, because the next thing we heard was, "Jail...Or Camp GreenLake?"

Our heads shot up as we heard the last offer. Camp? Green? Lake? The actually named a camp GreenLake?

I just had to ask. "Is the lake green? Or is the camp?"

The judge ignored my question, and repeated his own. "Jail or Camp GreenLake? Choose now before I decide for you."

Us three teens glanced at each other before saying at the same time, "Jail."


	2. Sand, Sand, and look More SAND

Oh, I forgot to put in my Disclaimer for the story. I'm only going to put it in once. Because we all know that I DO NOT own Holes in any way, shape, or form. There we go. Please Review.

* * *

I HATE Judges!

We are not going anywhere near a jail. In fact, we're heading towards a green lake. But it doesn't look a like a lake's anywhere near the area we're in right now.

There's desert.

There's Sand.

And Sand.

And Sand.

And guess what?

SAND!

Oh how I'm going to have so much fun.

The three of us are on an old, dusty, yellow, stinky, as hot as lava bus. I'm practically melting as I sit in the thing. Monkey, Actually Orange again now, is sitting up near the driver and the officer.

Lover, who is now Jason, or Battery again, is sitting at the back of the bus.

And me, now Jet or Blue, is sitting in the middle of the hot sticky mess, singing Disney songs. What? I couldn't find anything better to do. What did you expect me to do. I'm sitting in tan cargo shorts with a navy blue muscle shirt on. My black and blue hair has been pulled back into pigtailed French braids (One of my traits). I finally got to put my gray high top Converse back on after long months of old uncomfortable boots. And my hands are handcuffed to the seat in front of me.

So its not like I could jump out of my seat and run up and down the isle of the bus screaming "You can't catch me now!". Besides, if I did do that, I think the officer with the gun would shoot me. Not a good idea. So I stuck to Disney songs. And I'm now on the remake of Under the Sea. Good song right there.

"Hey Jet! Look out the window!" Orange shouted from his seat up front.

I wipe the dusty window with my shoulder, making a small round spot for me to look out of. And I didn't see a green lake. Nor a camp. All I saw was holes. Lovely.

The driver told the officer we were getting closer, and I started counting the holes after getting bored.

I got up to three hundred twenty eight when the bus suddenly jerked to a stop.

My forehead hit the seat in front of me, and I shouted out a small curse. The officer gave me a dirty look, and I gave him a cheeky smile.

He unlocked our hands from the seats and told us to get off the bus, us grabbing our duffel bags on the way out. I so wish I hadn't.

The heat hit me like a...a...heat wave, yeah... as soon as I stepped into the sun. I sucked in air dramatically as Battery clutched his throat saying "water," in a croaky call, acting like he was going to die by being dehydrated.

I took a look around me as Mr. Gunman pushed us towards what looked like an old shack. Well, at least you could tell it was a camp. Tents were set up and other old shacks were along with them. Only one shack, which wasn't exactly a shack, looked nice. And there was a nice lookin car outside of it too. Before I could take in any other details, besides people clad in orange, we were pushed into a room.

Yeah, its a piggy! I shall call him Mr. Piglet.

Sorry couldn't help myself. But you probably would have said the same thing if you were seeing what I saw. A guy, who was potbellied hence the name Mr. Piglet, wearing an old cowboy hat and sucking on something, was sitting behind an old wooden desk. He took a small glance at us, And I noticed his side burns. I looked at Battery. He should totally grow side burns.

A rough voice called out into the silence. "Sit down."

There were only two seats, and as us Three Musketeers rushed to get into one, Battery ended up sitting on my lap.

"Fat ass," I whispered to him as I tried to breath.

Mr. Piglet heard me. "Be Quiet!"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Piglet looked down at some files on his desk. He looked up at us suspiciously. "Orange Miller, Jason Drester, and Jet Black? Interesting names."

I smiled cheerfully to tick him off, "Yeah they are, and what's yours?"

"Mr. Sir, and you will call me by that name and that name only. Clear?"

"Crystal." Orange said sarcastically.

Both me and Battery shouted, "Sir yes sir." While saluting him.

"Great, smart asses." Mr. Sir mumbled. He stood up calling to us as he went out the door. "Follow me."

We jumped up out of our seats, Battery falling over after I tripped him, and followed Mr. Sir.

As we went back into the scorching sun, I could see that the people in orange, were actually guys. And only guys. As in...No girls.

"Uh...Mr. Pig-Sir?"

"What?"

"Where are all the girls?"

He turned around and looked me in the eye. Kinda freaked me out too. "This is an all boys camp. There are no girls. And this ain't no Girl Scout camp, so you'll be treated as one of the boys."

My eyebrows raised. Interesting. I wonder if this means I can annoy the hell out of them.

He turned his back to the three of us and spread his arms out. "Now...What do you see?"

"Shacks."

"Sand."

"Umm...Boys."

He turned back to us. "No! No guard towers, Electrical fences. Nothing to stop ya."

"Oh." Our lips went into an 'O' like fashion.

"And if you wanna run away, go ahead run away. I won't stop ya." He turned his back on us.

He shouldn't have done that. We dropped our bags and ran like there was a crazy homeless guy chasing us. We could hear him yelling for us to come back, but we didn't stop. Well...Actually we did. About half a mile out we kinda fell into one of the many holes when we turned to see if he was following us.

"Dammit!" Battery yelled out.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to us?" Orange asked.

"Why does stuff like this always find a way to happen to us?" I rephrased the question.

He looked thoughtful and then shrugged.

Him and Battery climbed up and out of the hole. Then reached down and grabbed my wrists and pulled me up also, considering I wasn't tall enough to climb without assistance. I looked towards camp, and could see Mr. Sir running around. Wonder what he's doing.

"Sooo..." Battery started. "Should we keep walking or go back?"

I looked over at him. "I think we should go back. We left everything there. We have no food, and no water. Do we really wanna die?"

His face turned into a cringe, "Good point lets start walkin back."

* * *

"Don't go runnin off like that! Now why in the hell did you even do that?!" Mr. Sir is on a rampage. And we had piss him off even more.

"For Kicks and Giggles?"

"To buy Twix bars at the nearest gas station?"

"To find the Pyramids, and unbury the pharaoh that was living there?"

"That's in Egypt you dumbass."

"So what! There's enough sand out here. Ya never know!"

"BE QUIET!"

Both me and Battery looked over to Mr. Sir as he shouted at us. I never knew a mans face could get so red without him blushing.

"Get in there right now. Stop your bickering." He pointed to one of the buildings. And we ran in fast.

A boy was behind the counter, and as soon as he saw the angry Mr. Sir he pulled his feet off the table and onto the floor. "Hi Mr. Sir." He mumbled out. I guess he couldn't say anything more genius then that because he was staring at me.

I love staring contests. I stared back at him, not blinking once. I was even multitasking by listening to Mr. Sir give out instructions and such.

"You get two sets of clothes. Your work clothes, and your relaxation clothes. After three days, your work clothes get washed, and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes."

I looked over at him, breaking off the staring contest with a look of disgust. "Isn't that unsanitary?"

He ignored me and went on. "You are to dig one hole each day. It needs to be five foot deep, five foot in diameter. Your shovel will be your measuring stick. And the longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Orange roll his own eyes. I smirked.

"Now get undressed."

Whoa where in the hell did that come from.

"Shouldn't we wait till at least the second date, I mean, I don't even know you." I blurted out. "And besides, I'm not changing in front of you, or him." I said pointing to the still staring boy.

"We'll turn around." He glared at the boy, and they both turned away.

Orange started grumbling as we undressed and put on the orange jump suits.

"This sucks."

"We get you." Me and Battery uttered. We must have some kind of twin telepathy, even though we're not twins.

I left my muscle shirt on, and Battery and Orange did the same with their own shirts, and tied the jump suits sleeves around my waist. Hmmm...This looks like the newest fashion.

After we finished, Mr. Sir and the boy turned back around. Mr. Sir went on again with his speech. He must do this with all new Camp goers because it seems like he memorized it.

"Now, you've got to keep an eye out for lizards...and rattlesnakes. You don't bother them, and they won't bother you. You don't wanna get bit by a Yellow Spotted lizard, cause you will die. A slow and painful death."

We were silent, and then the screen door slammed open and us Musketeers jumped. A short guy wearing shin high socks, khaki shorts, a light blue shirt, a safari hat, and sunscreen on his nose entered the room.

"Jet, Orange, Jason. I just want you all to know. You may have done some bad things, but that doesn't not make you a bad kid. I respect you three."

"Really?" Orange looked bewildered.

"Dude, are you high?" Battery asked, his eyebrows raised.

I looked from Battery to the little guy. "Yeah, and where did you get the stuff? I totally want some."

He ignored us. What is it with everyone ignoring us here? "Welcome to Camp GreenLake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor."

Mr. Sir rolled his eyes. "Give em some towels, tokens, and a jug. I'm out of here."

We followed the doctor outside. "You'll be in "D" Tent. 'D' stands for Diligence."

"It also stands for...for...crap what else does 'D' stand for?" Battery leaned over and asked me.

I sighed and whispered back really fast, "Dog, Duck, Ditch, DipStick, Dork, Dilly, Dad, Dutch, Daddle, Doodle, Dinner, Dancing, and Decagon."

I listened as Dr. Pandanski finished with his talk. "There's the mess hall, rec room, over there's the showers."

I noticed the showers were practically open. Great!

"That's the Warden's cabin over there. There's basically only one rule at Camp GreenLake."

"Dig your hole or you don't get dinner?"

"Don't play ding dong ditch?"

"Don't throw rocks at other campers?"

"No, do not upset the Warden."

We again made and 'O' like fashion with our lips. We were on a roll today.

"Now, on to where you'll be staying."

As he walked up to a tent that had the letter 'D' outside of it, I had the feeling that I wasn't going to like this place very much. Probably because the doctor didn't actually look like a doctor, I wasn't allowed to call Mr. Sir, Mr. Piglet, and the showers only had one knob. Cold.


	3. Beautiful, Sexy, and Gorgeous

Yay second chapter, practially third, and I've gotten five reviews. You guys are soooo cool. I'm thanking you for those:

**Ants Have Feelings Too:** Sarcastic viewings are fun. That's why I made Jet like that.

**Scout-britt:** Lovely to have you back with us. And yes, I did update. Lets say I did it just for you. But Shhh...You can't tell anybody I actually said that.

**flight-of-death:** I know its a great story. But its not even five chapters yet, at least wait till then before you make a decision. Ya never know, I just might make someone _accidentally_ break a pool table.

**Nazgul Queen:** I love the book too. The movies cool also, and yeah, you will come to love my characters. If you read my other two stories, then you'll really love them. Them and their crazyness.

**Andrea!** Lovely to have you back _darling. _I was going to keep calling Jet, Ma, and I just might let that slip in every once in a while. But I was thinking that since their back home now, they need their regular names. At least till they get new nicknames from X-Ray. And there just might be a food fight. And you can totally help. If you want, you can give me some details that you wanted added in and I'll see what I can do. I can't touch my nose with my tongue either...Well, i can if I really want to, but I have to push my tongue up with a finger. Owie! Sorry about the knife and cold thing. But don't feel too bad. I also have a cold. Its evil too. On ThanksGiving, I could barely speak. My brother was laughing his butt off though when he heard me sing, when we were leaving for T.G. Dinner. And, I'd have to say that your streak of luck...Will hopefully end SOON!

Oh yeah, and **banana4422**, if you start reading this. I'm sorry about the killing thing, I know it was weird. But how else was I supposed to put the word out that they were accused of murder. I could have made them do something more funny...but I guess its just gonna hafta do for now.

* * *

"Boys are you dressed?" Pendanski called out before entering the tent.

A bunch of "Yeahs" and "Never Mattered before"'s came from inside.

Orange went in first. Me and Battery wanted to make sure the place was safe before venturing in. We waited to see if Orange came back outside with any sign of evidence that he had been sabotaged.

He stuck his head out suddenly and sighed, "You guys can come in now. There's no sign of bombs, markers, hammers, Barbies, evil monkey's, or monsters."

The two of us grinned with relief, and I followed Battery into the tent.

And I'm guessing staring must be a really big thing here.

The doctor got rid of the awkwardness. "Boys, this is Orange, Jet, and Jason. They'll be occupying the other three new cots that were set up in your tent a few nights ago. I'm very aware that Jet is a girl, which I'm guessing you can all see," He pointedly looked over at me. The other boys were still gazing at my beautiful, sexy, tanned, gorgeou- Oh what the hell, they were staring at me!

I let Pendanski go on with his now boring talk while glaring at a kid with a toothpick in his mouth. "Yes, she is a girl, but that does not mean you can take advantage of her."

"Well Duh!" I grunted out. A few of the boys covered up laughs as Doctor Ignore Me, actually ignored me.

"You are her tent mates, so you'll have to take care of her if any of the other," he shifted his eyes. "Others," I think he meant Sex Offenders. But I think he can't say the word sex without blushing. "Try anything inappropriate. Now Ricky." A dude with a crazy hair do looked up from where he was sitting on his cot. I want my hair to do that. Stick straight up in the air, I'm gonna have to ask him what gel he uses. "You'll be their mentor. You can all introduce yourselves, since I'm always giving out the _wrong_ name. Take care you three."

He left the tent, his cheeriness freaking me out to the point where I got the heebie jeebies.

And the awkwardness begins...Now.

The three of us new campers stood and watched as the other six stared at us.

"So..." Orange started. "Is staring what you do to welcome all new campers?"

That got them moving. A boy with big black glasses stood up and introduced himself. Actually, he did all the talking. "Yeah man, I'm X-Ray," Wonder if he can see inside my body. "That's ZigZag," But he isn't moving in a zigzag direction. "That's Armpit," I can see, no smell, why they call him that. "Over there's Magnet," He's not a magnet, none of my metal stuff is attaching itself to him. "There's Twitch," Hey he's cute. Too young for me, but cute. "And that's Squid." ...No comment...except for...I don't like squid.

I blinked as he finished. And they say Orange and Battery have weird names. I took a step forward towards the three empty bunks. Six pairs of eyes followed my step. Orange and Battery were looking around the tent from where they stood.

I put my foot back where it had been three seconds ago, and their eyes followed it again. I put it forward again, and the eyes followed like they were on a leash. Oh this was not going to be so much fun. How'm I supposed to take a shower if their eyes follow me. They'll see me naked. Only my moms seen me naked. And that was only because I was six, and there was shampoo in my eye.

I leaned towards Battery and whispered, "Their staring at my feet. Whenever I move one foot, their eyes follow. Their scaring the hell out of me."

Battery took a step forward, and the eyes switched from my feet to his. His eyes grew wide.

"Get ready, we're gonna make a run for it."

"Make a run for what you backside of a donkey?" I asked, flabbergasted. Now that cannot be a word. Is it even in the dictionary?

"Make a run for our cots. Ready. On the count of three."

We both looked at each other and immediately yelled, "Three!"

As I reached my cot, after jumping over three peoples heads, tripping over someone's foot, and accidentally getting a mouth full of hair, I noticed that I didn't have my duffel bag with me. So as it turns out, both me and Battery had to go back and get our bags. Then ran back over the battlefield where six people were looking at us like we were crazy.

Do they not know who we are.

I think they must not know us very well.

And I was right.


	4. My 100 Watt bulb went out: Sad I know

I think I have no life at all. Actually I do but I'm just going to be dramatic here. I'm just saying that because I can get these chapters out pretty quick, and because I can type them up in about a half an hour or more. Yes I know...I'm good. No need to tell me, I tell Myself all the time. Myself is my inner person that I bet with. Jet also has an inner self. If you've read Back into Reality, you can tell.

Now, on to those reviewers:

**Scout-britt:** Yes, she is surrounded by mindless idiots actually. Orange isn't mindless, and Battery isn't and idiot. But their ok.

**Ants have feelings Too:** I know what you mean! Squid's ok, but in this story...Lets just say he's going to get tortured by Jet. (Lets out evil laugh that scares stuffed animals away) And that's ok, I can't spell worth crap sometimes either. I mix up first letters on words every once in a while when I speak so... Its not that bad.

**Andrea: **Good luck with the word thing...Cause I have no idea what it is. Just go with the flow and pretend I actually do know what your talking about. Say hello to all your Adopted siblings. In fact, give them a hug. Share the love here. Couldn't help it, but everyone should give friends and family hugs every once in a while.

**Princess:** Its great to have you back with the new story. And just one thing to say. I'm hilarious? I've never heard that before. I mean, I'm all quiet at school. I don't like taking control of things if I'm a leader for something in class. And I've never been called witty or sarcastic in my life. I might be loud with my friends, but I guess that't because I don't have the pressure of thinking I'm going to get something wrong on an assignment. But thanks for the compliment on my writing. I shall love thee forever!

**Nazgul Queen:** Yay! Another compliment on my story. I mean, I have gotten them before. But i just get excited for getting a new one. Just like I said in Heavenly Princess' answer, ' I Shall also love thee forever' if you give my story more compliments.

Anyways, On to the next chapter!

* * *

Sleeping...Sleeping...Sleeping..Ignore the horn and music...Sleeping...Sleeping...Ignore humanoid poking you...Sleeping...Sleeping...Do not ignore the blanket being pulled off your body. I repeat, DO NOT IGNORE THE FACT THAT THE BLANKET HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY PHYSCOTIC PURPLE PLASTIC ALIENS!

My eyes shot open as the blanket that was given to me was ripped off my poor defenseless...skin. They must not have known that I was only wearing basketball shorts, and a T-shirt. That's considered naked...Or not I guess. But it would be considered naked for them since they haven't seen a girl for months and months. Probably years depending on what crime they did.

I immediately caught the culprit. It was the cute kid. Ya know, the one too young for me. I just can't remember his name. What was it? Mitch...No...Steve...No...Hippopotamus...Definitely not! Oh Well, I guess I will figure it out sooner or later. Possibly more towards the sooner end.

But Cutie did catch me at a bad time. I do not like mornings. I never liked them when The Greasers were at my house, I never liked them went I went back in time. And I still don't like them while in the middle of a freakin desert.

I yanked the blanket from his hands...And he almost fell forward from the force. guess he never expected a girl to be strong. Nobody ever expects it. I think they should expect the unexpected from now on.

He must have caught on to my bad mood, and left the tent quickly. My sleepy eyes glanced for my two friends. The kid with the toothpick was trying to wake up Orange, and that Hispanic kid was trying to wake up Battery.

Sighing, I get up off my cot and make my way towards Battery. I gently push aside Randle-Flipper- Cracker, whatever the heck his name is, and stand next to Battery's cot. I could feel the kids' eyes on my back. He's probably betting with himself to see if I could actually wake Battery up. Nobody but me or Orange can actually get him up. We never actually found out why, but it just works I guess.

I lean down to Battery's ear, and pull on a stray lock of hair. Nothing.

Does he really have to make this so difficult for me?

I pull the blanket off his body, taking notice that he decided not to sleep with a shirt on again. He does that every once in a while. But he knows he's supposed to wear one. Why? you might ask. It's because he's had nightmares since he was a kid about monsters stealing his favorite shirts right out of his closet. So, he always wears at least one of his prized possessions at night so that it cannot be stolen.

I sit down on the edge of the cot and poke Battery in the chest. He's still not moving. Hmmm...What to do, what to do?

A light bulb went off in my head. It literally went off, the light was gone here people. I waited for one of the mind people to replace it with a new 100 Watt bulb. It was replaced, and the light came back on. I have an idea!

I left Batterys side, got a running start...and jumped on Orange instead. The kid with the toothpick jumped back, astonished that I had just jumped on the one person who does not like to be jumped on. But Picky didn't know that.

I quickly got off Orange, pushed Picky towards his cot, and ran back over to Battery's side. I did all that in ten seconds. Just so ya know. And you must know, as I was pushing Battery off the side of his bed, I heard a small howl of rage from where Orange had laid. I smirked as I heard a scuffle from the other side of the tent, and helped the now awake Battery to his feet.

"Jet, you better not have jumped on me!" The voice was so close, and in that area of scaring the hell out of me, I jumped over Battery's cot and landed on the tent floor.

I took a deep breath and stood up. Orange was in a rage as I looked at him. His hair had that bed head look...Probably because he just got out of bed. He was also shirtless. What is it with guys and not having their shirts on? I'm not complaining, Who told you I was complaining? Was it the Eraser in my duffel bag. You should never listen to him, he always lies. Listen to the Pencil, he's one of the smart ones. But guys with their shirts off, that's an O.K. with me. But I've been living with these two knuckleheads for over six years, do I really need to see them naked? Do Not answer that!

"I did not jump on you. I was waking up Battery, and you know how hard it is to usually wake him." I sighed. "Why would you immediately blame me. I'm as innocent as a baby kitten." I looked up at him as innocently as I could. And speaking of kittens, I wonder how Boomer is doing with Spot and Race.

Orange turned towards his cot, and saw Picky standing there, with the look of astonishment still upon his features. I cackled evilly in my head...He's dead.

I returned to my morning ritual, feeling more refreshed now that I could hear the loud argument of my best Monkey buddy, and the Pickster.


	5. I have Mad Cow and am a Vampire! Lovely

Ha! And here I am with the latest chapter of Reality Sucks! Hmmm...Have you noticed that with all sequels I have Reality in all titles. I like it. It sounds cool.

**Andrea: **Oh! I get it now. Pretend I knew all along though, so you don't feel bad for me being deprived of the world. Hmm... Lots of Family huh? I get that also, I have alot too. And when MU Granpa died, all family members came, and practically all of the neighborhood him and my granmother lived in. And they weren't even family. Oh and for the lungs. Try deep breathing, that might help. If not...Do not take advice from me!

**Nazgul Queen:** Yeah, I'm thinking Pencils would have _very_ interesting things to say. Cause they can spy on people while your away from your desk at that very moment. Wonder what my pencil would say.

And to all you others who have reviewed, I love you all. And new comers. DO NOT be shy. Review, and I shall be in debt to do anything you wish for. Well...Not anything, I won't give away my Ipod, nor my stuffed bunny that I've had since I was, like, five, but other then that, I am yours!

* * *

After a tripping of Battery, three arguments over nothing, six disgusting tortillas with honey, tripping over my own shovel, the dude with glasses also tripping over said shovel, a hiding behind Orange, and drinking half of my full canteen of water, I am now down to a one foot hole...And its just about mid morning. Pretty dang good if I do say so myself.

Then again, everyone else except us new campers are about on a two foot hole. Battery looks like his was even shallower than mine, Oranges' looked deeper then mine. Not fair. As I lifted my canteen to take another drink, watching Picky have trouble with his shovel for a moment, I felt my canteen lighter. I shook it.

Ya wanna know what I heard. That's just it, I didn't hear anything. I think there's a problem with my water. Either it has disappeared, or had evaporated like that! (Snaps fingers)

I lift the jug up to my eye, examining the hole where the water should have come out. Maybe its just hiding. I hear Hide-And-Seek is big with kids these days...I think.

I turn it over, shaking the plastic milk jug till a small drop of water fell from the opening. Did you know that water looks so cool when is going in slow motion? It could probably be in the matrix movie if it had a body of its own. But anyways, it took forever as the small vulnerable water droplet fell to the hot dusty earth.

I don't think the waters playing games anymore. All of its gone. I mean, the ground is as dry as my uncle Greg's skin. And I shiver at the thought of that. My eyes go wide. Does that mean...We're all gonna DIE! Cause if the waters gone, we're all gonna dehydrate. We'll go for the fruit and veggies, but then all of them will die because there's no more water to bring nutrients to it. So we'll go to the wells, but then they'll dry up because we will have drank all the water from it. Then we'll start to have to drink blood from animals. I don't wanna be a vampire! And even if we did that, We could catch some kind of disease from drinking their blood. Like Mad Cow disease from cows. Then we'll all die a slow and painful death.

...Doesn't sound that bad.

Don't listen to Myself! It has a mind of its own. It does sound bad. I don't want to catch Mad Cow. I'll turn into a cow and have to have someone squeeze the milk out of me. And that would look wrong from my point of view.

I jump out of my now one and a half foot hole and run over to Oranges. "ORANGE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

He looks up and sees me running for my life, right into his hole actually. He groans as I land on him. "What in the hell is your problem, Blue!"

I sniff pathetically and wipe a fake tear from my eye. I wasn't going to cry over no water. I'd only cry if French Fries were taken off the menu. "All the water's disappeared. I'm gonna dehydrate. No more fruit or Veggies. The Wells gone! I don't want to have someone squeeze milk out of my body! And I'm a Vampire!"

I whine into his shoulder. Its very comfortable to be sitting in your best friends lap while their trying not to cringe in pain because your sitting on their leg. He gently pushed me off him and pats my shoulder. "Here, you can have some of my water."

I look from the water jug to him, back to the jug, then back to his face. "Are you a God?"

He looks amused as he answers. "No, but I have all the water I need. Besides, I don't want you to hallucinate like you did that one time without water. I can remember it like it was yesterday: Infact, it was the day at that one wedding where you said dresses were overrated and took it off before walking down the isle as the flower girl. You sat on a guys lap thinking he was Santa Claus while in your under wear. Yeah, that was great."

By the time I was walking back to my hole, I could hear Orange's laughter behind me as I swallowed the rest of his water. I threw the jug as hard as I could back at him, and was pleased to hear a loud "Thwack" and an "Ow" following it.

Five minutes later, I could see a truck moving towards us, dust blowing up into the air behind it. As it stopped twenty feet from where I was digging, I could see a large water tank on the back end. I squealed with joy, I Shall LIVE!!! I jumped out of my hole, grabbed my milk jug and was the first in line. I got there before anybody else noticed the truck had even stopped.

I popped open the lid and stuck the out the plastic thing to be filled with cool lushish water. I could practically feel its coolness running down my throat. And just as the Doctor was about to take the jug, I was pushed backwards. And pushed backwards again, and again, and again, and again. Till I was at the end of the line and in front of Orange.

He leaned in behind me, rubbing his shoulder all the while. "Looks like they have an order to go by here."

"Ya think, Ow...I think one of them grabbed my boob on purpose." Just stating what I felt. I mean, they did push me in the chest till I was behind Cutie. But did they really have to push so hard...And where my personal property was being held. That's like touching something of great importance. Something ancient. Eww...Except mine aren't sagging. Oh...Bad thought, get out of my head right now...I did not need to picture an old granny with Saggy Boobs! Oh there it goes again!

And I can hear Myself laughing in the background, it probably put the picture there for a reason.  
Grrr...

I finally get to the front of the line, meaning all the other people got their water and left to go and dig some more. I was expecting Dr. Ignore Me to say something like, "Sorry, got no more water. I'll be back in a few hours to give you some. If your dead by then, well, tough luck."

I gave him a suspicious look as I handed him my jug of air. He took it without saying anything, filled it up, and shoved it at me. He shoved it so hard that I fell backwards into Orange. He must have read somewhere in my folder that he should not push me. He's got to have read it, It wasn't unnoticeable it was in large bright green letters, "DO NOT PUSH JET, SHE WILL FALL"  
I know, it was quite obvious, so he should have seen it. Doesn't look like it.

I get up and shuffled towards my hole, mumbling about how Evil Doctors don't actually read things like their supposed to. Especially when they stand out on the paper, he must be color blind.

By the time lunch came, I was down to a four foot hole. I dig pretty quick...I guess. Two of our other tent mates have already left, and Battery looks like he's going to die from actually working instead of sitting on his ass all day like he used to.

The truck with the large tank on the back comes again, and this time, its Mr. Piglet opening the door. I wait till the others are in line, so as to not have an incident like last time happen. I think I'm even bruised, physically and mentally. More physically _then_ mentally.

Everyone in front of me gets their food and water and leaves, I look behind me to find that I'm the last in line. I get my water, my icky bologna and cheese wich, an apple, and a few graham crackers, then go and sit next Battery and Orange, who are sitting on the ledge of my hole.

Battery looks down at it as I sit next to him. "Looks like the next time you need to get out your going to have to call for us. Cause you _can not_ get out of that."

I tilt my head as I look at the bottom of the hole. "Yep."

Two hours later, and I call my friends for help...And nobody came.

"HELLO!! Is anybody out there! Not if you can hear me! Great, now I'm singing. And I don't even know who's song it is. I'M GOING CRAZY! SOME ONE SAVE ME FROM GOING EVEN MORE INSANE! I would actually like to see my body to a grave if your not coming for me! I will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic little life! STARTING WHEN YOU SHOWER!"


	6. Pinched noses and whispering into ears

Yay, here is the new chapter for today. I've got nothin to say besides what I have to say for the Reviews I got so...Heres those reply's and you can get on with the chapter.

**Princess:** Yay for Utter Randomness! And yay again for short people, even though I'm like, 5'10. That's kinda funny.

**Pikke Wood:** Wow, I got a new reviewer! I shall dedicate any chapter to a new reviewer, and besides, you did ask for me to update soon.

**Scout:** Yes, Jet all by her lonesome...Oh well she'll get over it. Especially if soemthing drops in to hang out with her. (Hint hint)

**Andrea: **I hope you slept most of the weekend. Well, at least when you most needed it. That Writing thing must have been the devil. Not entirely literally, but you get the point.

**Ants Have Feelings Too: **Nope, never heard of those disease's. But then again, there's probably a few disease's you haven't heard of that my friends have. I will not name them though...Considering they won't tell me what utterly crazed disease's they do have.

* * *

"...I've been married a long time ago, where did ya come from, where did ya go, where did ya come from Cotton Eye Joe!" Singing has got to be the absolute best way to pass time. Besides actually listening to the music.

Nobody has come to get me yet. Surprising I know. So here I am, sitting in a five foot deep hole, singing random songs that pop into my head, almost near dinner time. And as I started singing "Ice Ice Baby" By Vanilla Ice, something drops down and joins me in the hole.

"How's it goin buddy?" I ask quietly, while edging myself against the wall.

The something doesn't answer, just slowly moves its way towards me.

I put my hand in front of me, "Ok Stay there! Scorpie, you take one more step and I'll bury you alive."

The scorpion, seeing as that's the new hole mate, pauses, then continues forward.

I stand up quickly and start yelling. "Help! The thing with the tail is going to eat me!"  
Nobody answers, and at this point, I start panicking. I jump up and down, my arms only reaching the outer ledge of the hole.

"Would somebody please HELP! DAMMIT! This is not like last time with the Spider. This animal actually will suck my blood out. I'm going to DIE! Someone SAVE me! Please Hel-"

CRUNCH!

I look down, then yelled. "NEVER MIND!"

* * *

After my small episode with the now squished Scorpion, someone must have noticed I was missing from the tent. I could hear my name being called from camp, the voices coming closer and closer. And I didn't say a single word. Didn't call to tell them I was alright. Why? Because I'm going to go psyco Bitch on their asses when they actually find me. I can excuse Battery and Orange, because their always forgetting stuff. But I can't _not_ blame my other tent mates. Especially when their supposed to be watching out for me, because of the "Others".

I hear footsteps getting near the hole I'm sitting in. My arms are crossed, and I'm sitting down, far away from the squished Scorpion.

And finally, from what seemed like forever, Battery poked his head over the ledge of the hole. His head jerked up after seeing me and screamed, "I FOUND HER! SHE'S OVER HERE IN THE HOLE WE LEFT HER IN!"

I sigh and roll my eyes upwards, towards the heavens. I was practically asking why I had friends like the ones I had right now. Brainless. Stupid. Idiotic. And always lovable and huggable. God I love them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself being the object of many staring contests. Obviously not many of the campers had seen me yet. And many had probably been told by their friends that a girl was living in the very desert they were living in.

I walked up with Orange and Battery to the food line. We were in the mess hall, just incase you were wondering. And it smelled kinda bad. Nope, that's just me, I haven't been able to take my shower yet. Since I was STUCK in a HOLE for almost the WHOLE FREAKIN DAY!

I put my tray up to the first dude with food. He just stared at me. I jiggled my tray slightly in front of him. Nothing. I sigh deeply. I've gotta stop attracting attention to myself. I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out. Still nothing. I was about ready to do a strip tease to see if he would move then, Hey I could possibly even get money, but someone from behind me in line yelled out for him to get a move on.

He blinked, and poured what looked like a very watery cow pie onto my tray. I gagged as it plopped down onto the metal, making a splashing sound. I got the rest of my food quickly and Orange, Battery and myself stood in a row, looking for the table we were supposed to sit at. We had no entire clue because the night before, we got to camp a little late, after dinner in fact.

"Hey Over here!"

The three of us looked in the direction to who ever had yelled. It was the kid with glasses. And he sat at a table with the rest of our tent mates.

We slowly walked over, then cautiously sat at the table. Me next to Cutie, Battery across from me next to Picky, and Orange next to Glasses, who seemed to be the leader. Oops, there go the names again. If you've noticed, I call people different names from time to time. Its only because of Myself. And yes, Myself is capitalized. That would be because Myself has a mind of its own, and because Myself is the one who makes up the names. Oh well, though, I get used to it. You probably should too, considering your going to be with me for a while.

I looked down at my tray, not even bothering to listen as Glasses talked to Orange, and Picky to Battery. I tried not to gag as the smell filled my nostrils. I plugged my nose and noticed Cutie was watching me. I leaned over to him. "I think it just moved."

His lips curved into a smile and said nothing, just sorta twitched his fingers.

I leaned even closer taking my pinched fingers off my nose and whispering into his ear, "Are you sure its not alive, we could be eating some kind of alien that looks like cow shit."

His smile grew to a grin and he burst out laughing. I grinned as I looked around the table and saw everyone else watching Cutie confusedly.

I smiled, acting like I knew something they didn't. And I did too, cause they don't know what day my birthday is on. HA!...Well, actually, they might know because that's the first thing Battery says to a complete stranger. Never mind then.

"Jet."

I look over at Orange innocently.

"What'd you tell him?" He narrows his eyes a little.

I give him a lopsided grin, "Nothing in particular."

He narrows his eyes even more, but then goes back to his conversation with Glasses.

I look back to Cutie and smiled. He's still grinning, and turned his face towards me.

I put my hand out, "Jet Black, but people call me Blue."

He put his hand into mine, "People call me Twitch."

I raised an eyebrow, "What, no first or last name?"

He merely shrugged, "I have one, but nobody ever calls me by my real name besides Pendanski. Twitch is that nickname I was given. You'll be gettin one soon too."

I nod my head and turn to my tray of nasty, icky, looks like shit, foo-

"AH, IT DID JUST MOVE!"


	7. Falling in Love and a Dream Come True

GUESS WHAT! My Birthday is exactly one week from today! Yes, that means that it is next Wednesday. And I'm turning 15. Go me, go me! I got something for everyone who reviews for this story: I need to think up some nicknames for the three Musketeers. Cause they are in Camp GreenLake (Kinda Obvious) and I need some examples to go off of. Send some my way and I'll thinka bout it. Ok now that that is done I have some reply's for those reviews

**Andrea:** You have to recite...THAT! Man, I am so sorry. I hope I never have to remember something like that. I give you good luck on that, even if you've already had to recite it to everyone. I'll still say it again, Good Luck.

**Scout: **Yeah, poor Spider and Poor Scorpian. And your right, Jet really needs to stay away from animals of all kind. Even insects. And Arachnids. And Squid, yeah definitely Squid.

**Princess:** Ewwww...Was the only thought that came up in my mind when I read that you think your school recycles meat. That's kinda gross in a really weird way.

**Queenie:** Hope you don't mind me calling you that, but I needed to shorten it like everyone elses. That's just what I do. And I'm glad you liked last chapters hilarity. And if you laughed at that chapter...Just wait till you read this one.

And thanks to **Ants **and **Pikke** for also reviewing. I would have replied to your guy's reviews except, there wasn't much to go by. Sorry.

Also, if you were wondering about the Spider thing Jet was talking about in the last chapter, and yes, many of you probably were. Read Back into Reality Chapter 13 AkA: Eight Legged, Blood Sucking MONSTER! That should explain why she was saying it wasn't like last time and all that. Oh and in that story, Jet's name was Ma, and Battery's was Lover. Just so you know who they are in case you do read that chapter and get confused.

* * *

A finger pokes the body underneath the thin gray sheets. The body rolls over onto its side, and sighs. Another finger pokes the body again, but this time with more force. The body turns itself to its back and pulls an arm over its stomach.

I look down at Squid, trying to think up a way to wake him up for dinner. I twitch my nose. I raise my eyes to Twitch, seeing him with his 'thinking' face on. Battery's doing the same thing, scratching his head.

Us three Musketeers have now been at Camp GreenLake for over a month now. After my meeting with Twitch in the Dining Hall, both me and Battery had gotten closer to him. We pulled small pranks on our tent mates, nothing too bad. We didn't exactly want another X-Ray incident. We kinda stole his cot and put it under the showers, and turned them on. While he was still sleeping on it. Yeah...That didn't go over so well, it ended with someone having really low self-esteem. Poor Battery, I had never seen him so sorrowful looking. Now he's always asking me if his orange jumpsuit makes his butt look big. Yeah, X-Ray was that harsh.

Among pulling pranks, we battled food that could have been live aliens from the planet Janakahbahhanahnah. (Try to actually say that! Even I have trouble, Ha!) We dug our holes, pretending to dig up a corpse that had been there for over a thousand years, and that had been placed in very weird and naughty positions. At least that's what Battery and Twitch did. I made it seem that I was digging up my long lost lover from another time who's name was Snazzlefratz and had a cat named Mr. Tinkles.

We made up stories while looking at the desert while eating our lunch. The other boys joined in and made them very...inappropriate for an audience to hear. Even if your old enough. You do not want to hear what they said. You still wanna hear it? Ok I'll give you some clues. A Monkey, Alcohol, and a very late night with the Misses. Hey! Your the one who wanted to hear it.

And now...Its our scheduled turn to wake up Squid.

Have you ever tried waking up Squid? It can be very hard, and harmful to yourself and others. To yourself, because you go crazy trying to wake him. To others...You still go crazy trying to wake him and then get others to wake him which causes a chain reaction of everybody being crazy. Well, at least you won't be the only one classified enough to be put in a Mental Institution. You'll have buddies!

Twitch pokes Squid in the shoulder. Squid's hand flies up and snatches Twitch's hand before we could even blink. Twitch gets nervous and pulls on his hand gently. His face grimaces as Squids hand pulls even tighter.

My eyes go wide as I see this. Not good. The last time we tried this, it was Battery's hand caught in the devil's grip. Now it was poor defenseless, vulnerable Cutie who was caught in it.

I pull on Squid's arm, trying to make it release the limb it was holding hostage. I almost screeched as Squid's other arm pulled me down on top of him.

So, here I was, minding my own business, it was our turn to wake up Picky, Twitch becomes a hostage, and I'm probably gonna be raped without the raper even being awake. Sounds like a lot of fun.

I try to pull up, because my face is just inches away from his, and a resistance pulls me back down. An arm wraps itself around my waist, and Squid nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck. Aww...That would have been so cute... if it hadn't been ME!

I let a giggle slip as his breath tickled my neck. "Help me." I whisper-shout.

I couldn't see anybody but Squid, but I could hear Battery reach down and try to pull the arm off me. Twitch was still trying to get his hand free. I start to feel as if I'm in a game of Tug-a-war. With me as the thing being tugged. Battery pulls on me, which then counter reacts as Squid pulls back on me. I'm betting that this so doesn't look right, right now.

"Battery, knock it off." I whisper. "He's not going to let go. Think of something else."

He gave an aggravated sigh. I couldn't see the look on Battery's face, but I try to keep a straight face as Squid starts murmuring something about whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"What am I supposed to do Blue? I can't loosen his grip, and Twitch still can't get his arm free."

I scrunch my face up, part from thinking, and part from not laughing at Squid's mumbling. "Hmm...Maybe its like Sleeping Beauty." I heard a grunt above my head. "Somebody kiss him."

Battery choked on air, and Twitch stopped moving. I positioned my head so I could finally look at them. Battery was looking very frightened, and Cutie was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I questioned. "It was the only way Sleeping Beauty was going to wake up, so, maybe that's the only way Squid will wake up."

Twitch immediately pointed at Battery after shaking his head, telling me he wasn't going to do it, but was filling in the position by signing up my bud. "Ok then Battery, you kiss him."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!...Twitch signed you up, so...kiss him."

"But your closest to him, I mean, your face is right there."

Twitch thought this over. "He's right ya know. You are right there."

My eyes grew wide. "Oh Hell no!"

"Do it Jet!"

"Battery, you get your friggin head down here and kiss him or so help me you won't shower for a week!"

Battery's face was priceless as he lowered his head down closer to mine and Squids. He squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching his face up. And just as he was about to kiss Squid, Squid opened his eyes.

He looked at all of us, surprise showing on our faces. He eyed how close me and Battery were. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him dreamily. "Falling in love and having my dream come true."

His eyes still looked glazed from sleep, and he yawned. "Who're you falling in love with. What's your dream."

I exchanged glances with the two other boys, Battery's body now hiding behind Twitch. I noticed Twitch's hand was set loose. But Squid's other arm was still wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning me to his chest.

"Falling in love with the sexy hunk I'm laying on top of, and my dream of not being a virgin any more about to come true."

"Who did what now?!" His eyes snapped open fully, not looking sleepy anymore. He took one look at me pinned to him, a smirk on my face, and pushed me off his cot.

"What? No more secretive dates, kissing in the dark, or passing notes while everyone's back is turned?"

"Jet, you say one more thing and I'll strangle you in your sleep."

"...No more pinning me to your chest just so you could feel my hot and sexy body?"

Squid jumped off his cot and ran after me as I scrambled through the tent door and outside.

I screamed as he tackled me to the ground. "Orange! HELP ME!" I laughed as Squid started tickling me.

My other tent mates ran out the Mess Halls doors. Orange looking like I had screamed out because I was being murdered. He looked at me struggling and laughing underneath Squid, and turned back around to go eat.

"NOOOOO! Orange HELP!"

"Not this time Jet. You probably deserved it."

Thanks for the help Best Friend. I was now the person being tickle attacked, and had nobody to save me. Don't you just love saviors who don't actually save you.


	8. A Dead Body and an Old Friend

I'm Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Sorry! And again, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. But there was this thing with homework, (Which I had a ton of) then it was my mom's Birthday on Tuesday and then mine on Wednesday. And i haven't even been on the computer for almost this whole week.

**Scout:** Its the dude with the Toothpick, ya know, Picky!

**Queenie:** Ah, Yes...The Plot...I totally forgot about it till now. You just reminded me. Now lets all bow down to you for your...remindfullness. Thanks

**Ants:** I can't have a romance between either of them. And if you've read, or going to read, Back into Reality, you'll understand. Especially with the character that's going to show up.

**Andrea: **Hmmm...I know no one else that's ticklish in those places. You _must_ be special! Kitty huh? Why? I just need to ask. And I can't name Orange, Blue, because then I'll get him mixed up with Jet because one of her nicknames is Blue. But you'll get the nickname from the last story back. You shall somewhat understand at the end of this chapter.

**luveCBLuvJB: **Why thank you. Here is the 'more' you asked for.

And also, I'm considerably sorry if the chapter is alot shorter then the others. I just wanted to get something up so that you knew I was still alive.

* * *

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Somebody scrambled up out of the hole they were digging, screaming their head. They trip over their own feet trying to get away from it, making the dust stir up around him.

I had no entire clue what was going on until I looked over the top of my hole. And there was Battery. Screaming his head off, pointing at his hole like there was a dead body in it. Nobody else was getting out to see what the problem was.

I sighed, set my shovel against the hole's wall, and pushed myself onto the level ground. Walking over, I pick Battery up holding him still as I get him to finally shut up.

"Now what it the problem, your screaming like a zombie's in your hole?"

That just sets him off again, and he falls back down on his butt. But this time, he was trying to get away from his hole, while doing that backwards crab walk kinda thing.

I throw my hands up into the air and walk to my bud's hole...And start screaming my own head off.

As soon as I start screaming, everyone else jumps out of their holes and comes over to take a look...And they just look down like its interesting.

There actually _was_ a dead body in his hole. I'm not lying! I'm talkin bout, bones, maybe some hair, fingernails.

...Well, I guess it is kinda interesting once you get over the final shot of there being a skeleton in your hole. But it still gives me the heebie jeebies.

And so here they were...looking at a dead body, until someone comes up with the great idea of getting the body out of the hole so they can all see it up close.

And now here I am. The innocent bystander. And also the person who gets pushed into the hole to dig up the body the rest of the way.

_You guys suck...Yeah you guys. This is how you should have said it, 'Oh, well, why doesn't Blue get down there and dig it up. She'll be perfect considering she is so small and beautiful, and she's hot when she's all dusty looking.' And then I would have been like, 'O of course I'll go down there...As soon as the sky turns Green and the ocean Pink. And then you'll have to wait till hell freezes over with penguins to add to the effect._

X-Ray looks over at my mumbling. "Did you say something?"

I shake my head, looking as innocent as I could. "Nope, not a word."

He nods his head, then turns back to watching for the water truck.

I push my shovel into the area next to the skull and mumble, "Jackass."

And finally, three hours later, which is at about 3:00...I'm not makin any progress.

The guys look down with slight disappointment and X-ray says, "Well...I guess you'll have to finish this tomorrow."

Did any of you take notice to how he said the sentence...With _you'll_, not_ we'll._

"What in the hell do you mean _I'll_ have to finish this?" I point at the hole.

Glasses shrugs. "It means what I said, you'll have to finish this tomorrow. We'll help dig your hole while you get this out." Well thank you kind sir. "And then once its out, I'll tell Mom, and I'll probably get the hole week off." Oh you little asshole!

I throw my shovel down. "You can dig the damn thing out yourself then, cause if I'm digging this body out just so you can have a week off, you can do the work. I'm going back to camp, showering, eating dinner, sleeping, waking up, and digging my own damn hole!"

I stalk off...Only to come back seconds later and picking up my shovel while grumbling out something along the lines of, 'Piglet will get mad at me if I leave the shovel out here all night.'

After ten minutes of walking and then putting my shovel away, I reach 'D' tent. I get my shower stuff, steal a token from Battery, and then actually take the shower. When I get out, I can see Mom showing a new kid with sandy hair around. I watch them as I head towards the tent I have to live in, (Cause if it were up to me, I'd be sleeping outside.) and get surprised when they head towards my destination.

Now you have to think about this. There isn't anymore cots. And they only added our three because there wasn't any more room in any other tent. So why is Dr. Ignore Me putting him with us.

"Oh Hello there Jet. I didn't see you there. I'd like you to meet your new tent mate-"  
The kid next to him interrupted, "Oh Thank God. Ma its you!"

Ya know, I think passing out should become a definite hobby for me.


	9. Spot?

I already have another idea for the next chapter of Jet's Life! YAY! I'm thinking along the lines of Harry Potter? Give me some feedback here people and tell me what you think about it. Cause I was either thinking about them being in the Marauders time, or prisoners of Lord Voldemort. Sarcasm shall definitely rule the world with that last suggestion.

**Scout:** I think you just made Jet's new nickname. Cause she does have alot of names, doesn't she? And I think JB is perfect. And you'll have to read this chapter to find out who the mysterious kid was. but you should know already, his hair was a dead give-away.

**Queenie:** Of course this dude has something to do with the plot...sorta. But he is one of the main characters of this story, and of the last one. So if you haven't read Back into Reality, you wouldn't know who this guy was. But if you did, the sandy hair would have been a dead give-away.

**Ants:** Yes, dead body findings are so much fun. Ever found one in your back yard. I have!...But it was only a dead mouse and bird that my cats killed.

**LeMoNsOuR: **Well thank you! I love getting compliments from new readers. And I dedicate each new chapter to each new reader. So...Here's yours.

**Andrea:** Andrea, Andrea, Andrea...What shall we do with you. Demanding such things from me. You do know that I could delete this story at any time of the day. And you could not reanimate that dead body...I already did...And you took my IDEA of taking over the WORLD!!! (Sniff Sniff). Ok I'm good now. We shall both take over the world, by using a dead body of sorts. And whose name should be Kitty? Cause you said it should be Jet...but then you said 'he'. I'm confuzzled?

Oh, and if you want to know what this new character looks like if you haven't read my other stories, go to B.I.R, chapter six, and the description starts on the paragraph of where it said 'I glanced in front of me.' And that's not too far down in the chapter so its not hard to miss.

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I immediately knew something was wrong. Seeing as I wasn't outside, nor was I on the dusty ground that I so gracefully landed on. (Ha! Gracefully! More like sprawled out with a leg sticking in the air!) No, I was on my cot, and had an arm wrapped around my waist. Oh, and I can't forget about the whispering voices around my bed.

There was warm breath on my face, so I moved my arm in front of me. And I felt one muscular chest under my fingertips. But wait...That would mean...Ewwww. Only X-Ray has a muscular chest. Gross!

I open my eyes slowly, thinking that the sight my eyes will behold is X-ray. But it wasn't.

My eyes went as wide as they could, and then I gasped. No, this person definitely wasn't X-Ray.

As my eyes ran over the sleeping features I had missed for so long, he opened his eyes. And I gave a squeak and pushed him off the side of the cot.

I was extremely surprised at myself for even doing that. And seeing my fellow tent mates look down at me with raised eyebrows and then down at the boy on the floor, I slowly peeked my eyes over the blankets. A pair of grayish blue ones stared back at mine.

"Spot?" I questioned slowly. This can't be Spot! Spot's still back in the olden days, sellin his stupid freakin newspapers.

"Yeah, who did you think I was? Racetrack, or your old buddy Kitty?" (Kitty is the guy Jet named after he captured her while trying to rescue Orange. Just so those of you who don't know. His name was actually Match, because of his red hair.)

It is Spot! I scrambled off the cot and landed on him, nuzzling my face into his neck. I took a deep breath... He still smells like the Docks and the 1900's.

"Ummm, Blue?" I heard Orange say.

"I'm not getting up, Nothing you say will even tempt me. You can't make me let go." I mumble to him, my breath making Spot get goose bumps.

I felt someone grab me around my middle, and I hang on to Spot like he was the only thing keeping me alive, and that person pulled me up, taking Spot up along with me.

"Ugh." Spot grunts. "Ma, let go."

I do as he commands. And I think he wasn't expecting me to let go so quickly, because he let out a cry of surprise as he hit the floor again.

The person holding me lifted me up the rest of the way to my feet, and I came face to face with Squid. I grin at him widely and then pull Spot to his feet, putting my arms around his waist possessively. Nobody is allowed to touch the Jorge, (Its sounds like Horehay, but it can also mean George.) but me! Well, that wouldn't be too nice for him, cause he's always spit shaking with his Newsies, and other leaders. So yeah...Never mind. But he's still mine.

"NOW nothing can make me let go of him. Not even French Fries!"

Orange and Battery look at me with amused faces, our other tent mates look at me confusedly. They had no entire clue what the French Fry stood for.

I grin and let go of Spot, starting to explain what the Fry stood for. And for all of those who don't know, I'll just tell you that its a peace offering. Like if your in war with someone. Or that story about the Trojans and the Trojan Horse. Like that, except people won't be coming out of the French Fry in the middle of the night.

"...And that my friends, is the story of the French Fry." I grin again while finishing the story.

They just look at me like I'm crazy. ZigZag gives a small jerk of his head, and says, "But all you said was, 'And that my friends, is the story of the French Fry."

I nod, "I know. And that's the story."

They still looked at me like I needed to be put in a Mental Hospital.

Spot pats my back from behind me. "Ah, don't worry about her, she's always like that. Besides, that's what makes her so lovable. Cause she's kinda stupid and focus's out on the important things you say, and says yes to things you want to do, but she doesn't want you to do. Get the point."

'D' tent nods their heads, still unsure.

I smile, and then it fades, finally getting the fact through my head that Spot just called me stupid. I twirl around to see that lovely cocky leader smirk on his face...And then he just had to make it get even smirkier.

I give a war cry as he takes off out of the tent.

I'm glad to have Spot back, but there's the problem of how he even arrived in 2006. That's one problem that I need to find out, another is that dead body that's still in the desert. And the last one, losing a little more weight so I can catch that little sucker who's runner much more faster then he used to.


	10. A letter and bursting into Tears

Hey guys, I hope you all had a good Holiday Season. I know I did, cause I finally got my new computer. YAY!

I'm thanking all of those who have reviewed, and I'm not going to answer any from the last chapter. Cause I seem to have forgotten what you all said, and because I wanted a fresh start.

Now, I must warn all of you. This chapter, is kind of a tear jerker. I was tearing up as I wrote it. So be prepared.

* * *

Its just way too hot out here for a girl to be digging a five foot hole. Hmmm...I'm gonna have to ask Mr. Piglet if I can get some kind of raise for the work I'm doing...Oh wait, I don't even get paid. Ha!

As I pull another shovel full of dirt out of my hole and onto the ledge, I think about all that's happened over the week since Spot's been here.

Well...He got here...He claimed to have gotten here by a Shooting Star, and finally confessed that he was the one who made a wish for us Three Musketeers to go back into the 1900's. Turns out that he also got blaimed for some kind of theft and murder. Did anybody else notice that all our bodies went on killing sprees, except Spots cause he just arrived. I wonder what his body is doing back in the 1900's.Anyways... He caused a ruckus in the Mess hall when one of the 'B' tent boys was stealing looks my way. He _'accidentaly'_ hit Mr. Piglet in the head with one of those nasty tortillas. I slapped him upside the head for messing with Twitch while he was..._twitching_? And my tent mates have also got most of that body undug.

Oh, and we found out where Spot was supposed to be sleeping...With Squid. I laughed so hard when Mr. Pendenski gave out that information an hour after I had chased Spot out of the tent.

Squid didn't seem to see the humor in it, and tried to make Spot sleep on the floor. That didn't go over so well. The poor boy. Spot not Squid. Spot was offended that someone was trying to make him sleep on the floor. Or well, at least he was pretending to be offended. I felt so sorry for Spot, that I let him sleep with me on my cot. And that was his plan all along. That ass.

And now, I'm in a hole that's three feet deep and I'm sweating like no other. I groan as I shove my shovel into the dirt. This thing I'm digging with is getting to heavy for my liking. I wonder if Spot will dig my hole for me. I glance over the top of my hole, barely being able to see the top of Spots head over his own hole. He ran his arm across his forehead, wiping the sweat off with his forearm. Nah...I don't think I'll ask him, he's got his own problems. Well, at least he's actually able to get out of his own hole without help.

My gaze swept across the other boys, and over to where ZigZag was digging in the hole with the body. I don't know why they didn't just go and tell Mr. Ignore Me, or Mr. Piglet that there was a body out in the desert. They might have gotten pretty interested in it and might have dug it up themselves. Or, they could have fainted at the sight of a dead body. I didn't faint the first time I saw it. I mean, who would? There wasn't any flesh left on the bones, because it had probably been out here for hundreds of years. The hair and nails were disinegrating when I took my first glance at it. And I haven't seen it since I yelled at X-Ray. I did not want to be the one who was yelled at when Mr. Sir finally took notice to them digging in the same whole for a whole week now.

I sighed and starting digging again, thoughts of the body disappearing from my head.

* * *

And hour later, after I had finished lunch and was about to jump in my hole was when ZigZag called out.

"I got the body undug. And Boy, does this thing look cool. It must be from like, hundreds of years ago."

Everyone jumped out of their own holes and ran over to the body hole. Spot looked confused. Nobody's told him about the body yet. No wonder he didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about when the boys were getting ready for bed. I take his arm and start leading him towards the other boys.

"Battery found a body the day you showed up while he was digging. He came up out of his hole, screaming his head off. I finally got out of mine and went to see what was wrong with him. Turns out that his shovel his something in the dirt, he moved the dirt aside with his hands, and he came face to face with a skull."

I told him the rest, and a look of understanding came up.

I pushed Twitch to the side a little, to let me and Spot in next to the hole. I looked down and couldn't help but think that this body was familiar.

Dark gray pants, light gray shirt, black vest which was covered in dried sand. The body was wearing worn out black boots, and I could immediately tell it was male by the way the skeleton was dressed.

"Check his pockets, maybe there's something interesting in them," X-ray said, kneeling down for a closer look.

ZigZag nodded and bent down over the skeleton. He checked the vest pockets first, then moved onto the pants pockets. After checking the right one and finding nothing, he moved to the left one, only to come up with an envelope. And a recognizable red handkerchief. Us Musketeers and Spot gasped. I jumped down into the hole and took the red cloth from ZigZag. Then taking the letter, I opened it and read it. I didn't bother reading it out loud, cause only the four of us who gasped would understand it.

_Dear Spot Conlon,_

_Ya know, it's kinda funny to be writing to a person who could be dead right about now. We never did find out where you disappeared to. After Ma vanished with Lover and Monkey, you seemed to be out of it. You never smirked like you used to, or get it Smirkier like Ma always used to say. Most of us noticed that you never laughed, never smiled, you didn't even yell at that Sandy girl when she flirted like crazy with you because Ma was gone. You just walked away whenever one of used tried to cheer you up. And then you just disappeared one night. You had spent the night over in Manhatten, and the next morning, it was like you were never even there. Your bed wasn't slept in, your stuff was gone. You just seemed to...Vanish. Just like Ma and our other two friends._

_After a year, we finally figured out that you wouldn't be returning. Race happened to win some big money before our three friends disappeared, but after you left, he really won some big money. We still saw him, but he had money for things we never even dreamed of. He bought us lunch at Tibby's, got us new clothes. He acted like the Racetrack we've always known. He kept gambling down at the tracks, won a lot of card games...He was murdered exactly a year after you vanished. The murderer killed him and took his money. The last thing I remember Race saying to me was, 'I wish Spot were here so I could buy him some new clothes, cause God only knows he's needed new ones for years. I bet he never even noticed that his pants were too short for him.'_

_If you can remember Ember, the kid who always annoyed you to all hell because you thought he was taking over Ma's brain, he grew up. He fell in love at sixteen, was married a year later. A few years after that, that boy had his own kid to take care of. It was a little girl, and they named her Jet after Ma. I haven't seen him in a few years but I heard that he was a big shot News reporter for the World Newspaper. His daughter was a Newsie for a while, taking after Ember, but then left for school and got an education. I heard that his wife died not too long ago from a disease that nobody's heard of._

_All the other Newsies grew up. They became big shot everythings. Reporters, Laywers, Teachers, Singers. That last one was reffered to Mush and Kid Blink. They've been working with Medda for a few years now, singing and dancing in the theatre. You know how they've always wanted to do that._

_And I'm guessing that your wondering about me now. Well...I finally made it to Santa Fe. I bought myself a ticket to New Mexico as soon as I had enough money. I stayed with an old couple who took me in out of the kindness of their hearts. They left me their ranch in their will. And I was soon running it after a year and a half of living with them. I'm tellin ya Spot, this is what I had always wanted to do. This is what I had always dreamed of. But it wasn't enough. I had this feeling that kept pushing me towards Texas. So I left my ranch in the care of one of my trusted neighbors one morning, and left to take care of this feeling. It took weeks just to get there, and finally when I did arrive, I couldn't survive. My horse died after a few days of not having any food or water in the hot desert, and I was not far behind. So here I am, writing a letter to a friend who might be deceased. I'm pretty close to that myself. And I don't mind. I found where that feeling was leading me. It was leading me to you, I just know it. I don't know, but if you ever did find Ma when you disappeared after her, tell her that before Racetrack died, he told me that he wanted the clothes back that she never returned. And also those French Fries that she ate._

_I'm gonna miss ya Buddy. Maybe I'll see ya in Heaven, and you'll be playin poker with Race._

_Love, Your friend Jack "Cowboy" Kelly._

That was all it took, hearing about Ember, Racetrack being murdered, having a kid named after me, Jack going to Texas following a feeling, and Racetrack making a comment on the clothes I never returned and the French Fries I stole from him and ate. I burst into tears. And all because of a Letter that wasn't even addressed to me from Jack Kelly...That Ass.


	11. FairyTales are real? COOL!

Terribly sorry that this took forever to get out. And then its probably not even as long as the others. But I kinda get stumped at some parts with my chapters, and then I don't want to write. But I knew you would all want to have the latest out for the story, so I did it just for my reviewers. So be glad that I even typed it up in the first place.

**Scout: **Yeah...I am quite aware that I killed Jack Kelly. But you know, he was going to die with old age anyways..

**Andrea:** Its ok that you missed an update, it was still going to be there when you finally did get to read it. And yes, you can keep the pretty scarf. I don't really think Barbie will be needing it in Hell. Too hot down there, ya know.

Now, on to business...I need someone, and yes that means those of you who review, to give me some ideas for the next part of the Jet Black series. Now, I had an idea of the Musketeers being kidnapped by Death Eaters from Harry Potter. And then the whole deal with Voldemort. I also had one with Lord of the Rings, but i'm not to sure on that one because I have no clue how to even spell the names of things. But give me some other ideas. Put a few book titles, or movie titles in your reviews, and I'll think on them.

* * *

While the tears where streaming down my face, I handed the letter up to Spot. I pulled myself out of the five foot hole by myself for once, and made my way back to camp after I picked up my shovel. To hell with my hole today, I just wanted a shower and my cot. Possibly French Fries if I could even have them. But then French Fries just reminded me of Racetrack, and how he died.

* * *

The rest of d-tent stood still around the hole, watching Jet get smaller as she walked back to camp. They could take all the unanswered questions about how the three wouldn't tell how they got into Camp GreenLake, or about how Spot called Jet Ma. But this was one thing they couldn't leave unanswered.

X-Ray stood up from his kneeling position and walked over to Spot. "Would someone like to tell us what in the hell is going on?"

Orange's gaze left from reading the letter over Spots shoulder, to looking at the d-tent leader. "You'll just think we're crazy."

"Try Me."

So Orange and Battery told him the whole story about going back into time, the Early (We're talking like 1901 here) 1900's. Meeting up with the Newsies, their first look at the Great Spot Conlon. And then wishing upon that Shooting Star to get home.  
Their bodies going on a killing spree, and ending up to that exact moment where they were.

D-tent was quiet for some time, then X-Ray spoke up. "You expect us to believe that shit."

Orange and Battery glanced at each other before Orange replying, "Yes, I thought that it was quite clear when we told you the story. Or were you not really even listening and have something stuck in your ear?"

"Oh we heard alright," Magnet stated. "Its just that we don't want to believe it. Because it sounds like a fairytale."

"Well start believing then." All the boys looked over to Spot, who had been quiet until that point. "Cause the person that you had taken the time to dig up, was my good friend Jack Kelly. He was the leader of the newsboys news strike in 1899. He beat Pulitzer, and put Snyder in jail. He followed his dreams of going to Santa Fa, and then ended up dyin here in Texas. It doesn't really matter if you believe us or not, just so that you know that at least a few people do believe in fairytales. Maybe you should too."

With that said, he folded the letter and red bandana and put them in his jumpsuit pocket. He picked up his shovel, then walked back to camp. Orange and Battery followed behind him, quietly talking between themselves.

D-tent now watched them as they faded into tiny spots. X-ray leaned on his shovel. "Armpit see if you can dig that thing up anymore. Squid...Go back to camp and find Mr. Sir. The Warden's gonna wanna see this."

* * *

I had been sitting on my cot with my head dangling over the edge as the rest of my body was on the other side, when Spot came through the tent flaps. My eyes followed his dusty upside down form as he pulled a towel and clean clothes from Orange's crate. He searched through Battery's crate, trying to find something. I pulled a shower token out from my pocket and held it in the air above me face, waving my arm around so he'd take notice of the dull shiny thing between my fingers. He finally did take notice, only after I snorted, and took the token from my hand. He turned away, but then turned back to kiss my upside down cheek.

"Thanks."

"And you ask what girlfriends are for?"

Spot then left the tent for his shower.

My two buddies came in seconds later, lightly joking around until they saw me with a solemn expression on my face.

Battery came and sat down on my middle, which thank heaven, was actually on the cot.

"OOMPH! What the hell Battery, get off!" I buck up a little, trying to push him off me.

He shakes his head. "Not until you tell me that your ok."

I sigh, "Fine...I'm ok. Now can you please get off me?"

Orange shakes his head while grinning. Uh Oh! Something is seriously wrong here. "Nope, you have to actually mean it Blue."

"But I do mean it, and get that look off your face this instant. We just found out that our pal Jack Kelly died from a freak feeling, that was probably your fault by the way, and you look like you just won the one million dollar jack pot at a casino in Las Vegas. Your weird."

Orange just shakes his head again, his grin getting bigger. He walks to the other side of the cot, and disappears from my sight.

Moments later my shoes get pulled off. And that's when his plan finds its way into my brain.

"SPOT!!!! HELP!" What is it with people and trying to make me smile, or take revenge on me with tickling. That's just pathetic... in a cute way if you really think about it.


	12. Excuse Me?

Okay, I finally got the next chapter out. I know you've all been painstakingly been waiting for it. Especially Scout, you'd probably yell at me if I forgot to put a new chapter on wouldn't you? Now...to the Reviews.

**Andrea: **Hmmm...I like that stealing the Death Eaters idea. Maybe even accidentaly kidnapping Voldemort...I'm gonna have a field day with this one.

**Queenie: **Oooo, I never even thought about X-Men, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. Interesting...what type of mutant powers shall show up if I go with X-Men.

**Scout: **You would not have died without an update. But I do need to grill you on not updating your own story. So tell me, why have you not put a new chapter up for "Story of the Cards." Anyways, I never really did see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I saw the first one, but never saw the second. And with the secret garden, do you mean the movie or the book. Cause I'm sorry to say...I haven't read or seen either of them.

And to all you others who never review but read my story: You shall not get cookie until you review. Everbody else gets one when they review...At least they should. If they don't then my machine that instantly materializes the cookie to them must be broken.

* * *

It wasn't until the morning after reading the letter did I find out something big was going on. The horn to get up went off earlier then usual, and I stumbled out of bed after pushing Spot onto the floor. I punched Battery in the arm, and then fell onto Orange to wake him up.

"Get off, It's not time to get up yet." Orange struggled beneath my form, he gave up two seconds later when he couldn't manage to shove me to the floor.

"Something's goin on," I whispered. "We're up earlier then usual."

"...I can kinda tell Jet. Now can you please get off me?"

"Only cause you asked nicely." I pick myself up off his cot then punch Battery in the arm again, seeing as he was still snoring away. "Wake up Battery! Fine then, make me bring out the big guns...Candy, Mandy, and Sandy all say that you look really hot in your underwear there Bat."

Battery quickly sat up, knocking foreheads with me. I groan as I grab my head and stagger back a step.

"Where! Please keep them away Jet! I don't wanna die!"

"Your not gonna die you dumbass. Just get up, its time to start digging."

He gives off a relieved look, gets off his cot and makes his way towards the tent flaps. Probably making his way to the bathroom. But before he can reach them, he trips over a body still lying on the floor that's just beginning to wake. I roll my eyes. Why did I have to be in a tent with boys who need more beauty sleep then me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after finally getting Spot up when he pulled me down to be a teddy bear, eating breakfast and grabbing our shovels, we made our way towards where we were supposed to dig. I noticed that a few other of the tents were going in the same direction. I glanced behind me. Where were our other d-tent members at? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Orange looking for the same thing. Spot and Battery just shuffled along behind us, not a care in the world.

Most of the tents were congregating in one area, so we followed along. And soon after, I took in familiar objects as we got closer. The pile of rocks we made look like a smiling face, the drag marks of Orange pulling Battery away from a rattle snake, (He thought he would be nice and introduce himself to the thing) and the four foot hole I stopped digging just the other day.

That's when it hit me like a lion making a kill. (Yes I know, weird phrase, but I thought it was interesting.) I stopped moving altogether and Spot ran into me from behind, dropping his shovel to the ground.

"What the hell Ma," He grumbled as he grabbed onto my sides, so as to not fall backwards like his shovel.

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly, staring ahead to where the other tents were listening to a red haired woman standing next to Dr. Ignore Me and Mr. Piglet.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Orange said, his eyes facing the same direction of mine.

Battery shook himself out of his sleepiness and looked side to side, then faced where most of the tents were standing. "Ain't that where we dug up Cowboy?"

Oranges eyes grew wide, and I could feel Spot tense up behind me. I had been thinking the same thing a few minutes earlier.

"They told the counselors that they found a body out in the desert. And now...Now they probably get a week off from digging. Those asses. I'm about ready to go back and throttle X-Ray." I growled.

We were all silent, the only thing heard was the shovels beginning to dig into the dirt around Jack's resting place. I believe that we were all thinking the same thing: Must kill D-Tent!

But soon, after two minutes of just standing there our moment of silence was broken.

"What the hell you four doing over there, get to digging!"

Our heads raised to see Mr. Piglet looking our way in his yelling stance. Ya know, kinda hunched over with his hands on his hips.

I ignored him for the moment. "What did you tell the rest of them last night after I left?" I turned towards Battery and Orange.

Battery started first. "We did tell them that they wouldn't believe us. But they just didn't listen and insisted that we tell."

Orange next. "So we told them, and then at the end, they said, 'And you expect us to believe that shit.' And we said yeah we do, and that's that."

My confusion must have shown up on my face, but neither took pity on me to explain any further. Looks like I'm going to have to get my answers the really easy way.

"What in the hell did you tell them!"

Orange hesitated and traded looks with Battery. "About Jack, and the 1900's."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You told them What!"

A voice sounded out before either could answer. "Get your asses over here! Now's not the time to dawdle around. START DIGGING!"

Again we ignored him after sparing him a glance.

I kept up with my argument. "You do know that they probably think we're crazy now! That's just great guys. And since they think we're crazy they told those two Dumbasses," I pointed towards Mr. Piglet, who was now stalking towards us, the red haired woman close behind, and Dr. Ignore Me, who stayed put and just watched the scene unfold. "And they now probably get that week off from digging when they didn't even find the body! You did Battery, you found him. You should get the damn credit for it. And then they made me dig it up! We should be the ones back at the tent! NOT THEM!"

"Excuse Me?"

I blew air out through my nose, then turned around slowly. The red haired woman stood in front of me, Mr. Piglet off to the side smirking. The woman was wearing a flannel shirt with a flowering pattern sewed into it. Her shirt was tucked into her pants, which were pulled over her cowboy boots. She was also wearing a cowboy hat. Jack would be so jealous right about now.

"Would you like to repeat that sentence one more time?" Her voice had authority to it. It made me want to punch her, cause I just figured out that this was the Warden all the boys warned us about. ZigZag and his paranoid self even said she had cameras in the showers. Dumbass.

"No Ma'am." Even though we should be the ones to take credit for finding Jack's body, I also didn't want to be the one to feel guilty about digging up Jack's resting spot.

She stared at me for a moment, "Would you mind telling me what you four are doing over here relaxing, when your supposed to be digging?"

"What's the point of it?" It wasn't me who said it. It was Spot, who had been silently watching everyone.

"Excuse Me?"

Couldn't she find a better phrase, that ones just plain annoying.

"What's the point of digging?"

The Wardens icy glare removed itself from me, to my boyfriend, who moved to stand next to me. His shovel was still lying on the ground from when he ran into me.

"It builds character."

That's her reason for us digging all day in the hot sun.

"You've gotta be shittin me." I'm thinking that closing my mouth would be a good thing but I can't stop at this point. Her glare once again made its way towards me. "Your making us dig all day in the hot sun, for_ character_. Somebody could die out here in this heat. And all you give us is water that once its been in the sun for two minutes turns boiling hot. And after all the digging, there's the blisters to take care of. What if they get infected, you don't have any antibiotics to take care of it. We could loose a hand. And even after that, there's the food. How are we supposed to keep our strength up to dig, when half the time people don't eat it because it looks and tastes like, to put it politely, shit."

Spot pulled me behind him before I could keep going, and I'm glad too. It looked like this Warden chick was about to explode.  
And I'm wishing right now that I hadn't said all that I did. But somebody needed to tell her the faults in her stupid god damn Camp GreenLake...There isn't even a Lake! Dammit I forgot to tell her that!


	13. The Barbie has Landed

I hate to say it, but this is kindathelastchaptertothisstory! Yeah, but I made it longer. And then there will be the Epilogue after this chapter, and that will also be the first chapter to the New Jet Black story. And will also be long too. I'm sorry to cut this story a little short in the chapter department, but that's just how it went. And besides, when I get the new story up, you'll be lovin it. It shall be called "Another Word for Reality" I know, its a masterpiece. Okay so maybe its not, but you will love the idea for my new story because its very different then what you were all thinking. I'm going to thank all of you for Reviewing right now. You guys really are the best!

Now...Think Harry Potter...And Plasma. Get any Ideas?

* * *

I hate myself. I hate myself. I HATE MYSELF!

Your probably wondering why I hate myself. Well...Remember that little yelling bit I had with the Warden. Yeah the one where I chewed her out on the faults of her camp. As it turns out, the Warden doesn't like people telling her what to do, or even yell at her. So, here I am...Doing laundry. Stinky, sweaty, gross, underweared laundry. Oh, and I can't forget the part about digging two holes a day for a week. I absolutely love that woman.

Tis the day after I yelled at the Warden, and I'm sitting in a hot, stuffy, small room. And I'm getting claustrophobic right at this point. Just think how you'd feel in a place with tons and tons of disgustingly used underwear. I get goose bumps thinking about it, when I actually have to live through it.

As I'm putting in a new load, a commotion starts up outside. I close the washing machine and walk to the open doorway. The Warden's walking backwards towards the Mess Hall, her hands in that slowly but hurry kind of motion. In front of her, four boys are each holding a side of a blue tarp. I can guess what's in that blue tarp. They reach the Mess Hall and disappear inside. I sigh and go on with my laundrying.

Ten minutes later, I'm in line for the slop they feed us. Nobody's really paying attention, cause all they want to do is hurry and go see the skeleton, and the slop misses my tray as it falls from the ladle. After it happening two more times, I just grab my bread and sit at d-tents table. Orange, Battery and Spot join me a few minutes later. Spot staring over at the table everyone's crowded around.

I can hear X-Ray boasting about finding the body and having to dig it out all by himself. I was so pissed at him last night when we finally returned to the tent. So mad, in fact, that I threw one of my boots at him and ran. What? I didn't want to get hurt, I could've probably taken him...But I wasn't in the mood to die just yet.

I had thought up a plan in my not so pleasant thinking place. (I'm going to call it that from now on because the only sound you practically hear is the clothes spinning in the washing machine, and the dryer on full blast.) Well, okay, so I hadn't fully planned the plan yet. Just bits and pieces. But I did voice them to my gang members as I stared hatefully over at the crowded picnic table.

Orange looked thoughtful, and nodded as he started speaking. "That...Might actually work Blue. We'll have to start tonight though, cause there's no way in hell he can see one in just one night."

"I know that," I grumbled. "I'm not that stupid."

Battery looked over at Spot. "Whatta you think Spot?"

Spot slowly picked his sight up from the table, and his eyes met mine. "Anything to get Jack away from this."

Us other three nodded and Battery added, "Yeah, did you hear, The Warden called some kind of historical museum. Their gonna be rich off Cowboy's body."

Spot's eyes went back to the table and spoke so quietly that we all had to lean in to hear him. "And he never would have wanted this to happen. I gotta stop this."

I grinned. "Well then, you might want to get some sleep right away. Shooting Star hunts are not that fun. Especially if you don't have French Fries, Oreos, or Finding Nemo to entertain you. Take my advice, I've done it before."

* * *

Yes, that was the Master Plan. As always. I've never seen so many Shooting Stars in my life. And after Spot goes home to stop this from happening, I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, want to see one in my whole entire life again. So yeah, you hear that Stars! Never come past my side of the equator again! That is unless you somehow got lost from your coarse on the other side of the world, or if you've turned invisible for some kind of reason. But other then that, I never want to see one of you again!

I feel much, much better. How about you? Good, cause a bad feeling is never a good sign. For the rest of the week the boys helped Spot dig his hole during the day, (Seeing as I had to dig two and take care of laundry, and the Museum still hadn't shown up. Something about a Kissin Kate Barlow not being found slowed their progress) and then let him sleep till early in the evening. I woke him up at that time and usually all four of us laid on the edge of a hole staring up at the stars, hoping to see that stupid little late shooting one that pushed itself across the sky slowly for its own amusement to my usually aggravated reaction. It was on one particular night that we stayed unusually silent. Until Battery spoke up.

"Ya know, I never noticed it, but when I looked up at the stars in the 1900's it was almost the exact same as it is right now."

I stared up at the constellations, seeing the Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Orion's Belt and many many others that I couldn't name, of course, and took notice of how they did look the same as back then. "You're right Bat, they are the same. People saw them hundreds of years ago, seeing how beautiful they were. People look at them now, and see how beautiful they are. And Thousands of years from now, they'll see the same thing as us..and think of how beautiful they are. The stars have a different meaning for everybody. Ancient Egyptians believed that the stars were inhabited by the gods. Some people think that when a person dies, a new star shows up in the sky, and their spirit inhabits that star. And I think...That all our buddies are up there."

Orange snickered. "Probably fighting about the position their star is in."

I snorted, "I can just imagine Racetrack saying, 'I'll roll ya for dat spot closest ta Orion's belt, Dubble or nuttin. It's either dat or da one next ta da Big Dippah. Its a win win situation here Bub. But personally, I'd rather go for da one closer ta Orion, da Big Dippah has a problem wit spittin on da stahs closest to it.'"

We laughed, and as soon as it was nearing ten o'clock, Spot pushed us towards the tent. Tellin us that we needed our beauty rest. Orange retorted with a, 'What! Your the one who pulls Jet back down to be a cuddle bunny after she's been awake for ten minutes.' Spot just shook his head with a smirk on his face, and turned back to watching the stars.

* * *

The next morning, the horn with that god awful music blasted throughout camp. I raised my hand limply at the noise, waving it off. I prepared myself for the fight Spot would give as I pushed him off the side of the cot, but soon found myself on the hard floor because the contact of skin was not there as I pushed against air. I raised my head and opened my eyes, looking around the tent. Twitch, X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, Armpit and ZigZag were all getting up complaining about having to dig, seeing as their week of free time was done. Orange had got himself up for the first time in months, and was taking care of the awakening of Battery, twisting up a shirt and getting ready to whip the poor boy with it.

I settled on the thought of Spot using the restroom, and pushed myself up off the floor, hearing the sound of twisted up cloth hit bare skin, and the screech of Battery attacking Orange as I got ready for the day.

As we neared the table where breakfast was usually set out, yelling filled the air, and the disappointed growl from Battery came after. There was no food on the table, and the yelling consisted of three voices: Two male, and one female. Everybody was following the sound of the angry voices towards the Mess Hall, and stood outside a female figure came raging out the door, two male figures cowering behind her.

"Which one of you did it! The Museum people were supposed to be comin today! Which one of you stole the body?!"

I was taken aback. Who would want to take a hundred year old body just when things were starting to look up for them. Silence filled the air as the Warden searched each of our faces. She screamed in aggravation and stalked off, Mr Piglet and Dr. Ignore Me being cowards and following at least five steps behind.

The crowd stood still for a moment more, then started dissipating towards the shovels and out to dig. I frowned and put my hands in the pockets of my orange jump suit. My frown deepened as my hands came across fabric and a wrinkled piece of paper.

_Well, this is Spot's suit. Its probably Jack's letter, and bandana._

I pulled both items out, and saw that it was indeed Jack's famous red bandana. But this wasn't his letter to Spot. I unfolded it, straightening out the creases in the old yellowed paper. In small neat script was one line.

_Your right, they are the same and are still beautiful...And yeah, Racetrack still wants his clothes and Fries back._

I shook my head as the grin on my face became more apparent. Battery and Orange finally coming over when my laughter had grown loud enough to draw their attention away from their start of the day dig.

* * *

It was the very same day after we had finished our holes and taken our showers that the car came speeding down the dirt road towards camp. It wasn't that bad of a car either, a black Chevy Impala, my parents used to own one when they were alive. Anyways, this car comes racing up to the building I had called a shack on my first arrival, and a woman in a three piece suit steps out of the car. She marches towards the shacky building that houses Mr. Piglet and smacks the door open. Yelling occurs for the second time today and Dr. Ignore Me rushes towards the Warden's cabin. The Warden herself charges out of her cabin and over to Mr. Piglets office.

By this time, all the boys, including myself, who are finished with digging stand outside in the blistering sunlight to stare towards the rackety building. A raise an eyebrow as the woman comes out, yelling at the Warden. And that's when the woman turns towards where Battery, Orange and myself have gotten front row seats to the show.

"Jet, Jet Black? Jason Drester and Orange Miller?"

My other eyebrow shoots up and I nod my head unsurely.

"You three need to come with me right away. More evidence was found to your case and you were proven innocent. Gather your things and we'll take you home."

The three of us stand there, letting her words sink in. Both my friends jump into the air while hollering. For once not scaring me with their sudden movement and loudness, cause I was right along with them.

As we're stuffing our duffel bags into the trunk of Mrs. Fielding's (The woman in the suit) car, the smelly, hot as lava school bus travels up the path that we arrived on. It stops and someone yells out 'Fresh Meat!' I snort as I get a first look at Camp GreenLakes new camper. A girl no older then us, in a short denim skirt and a violent bright pink tube top steps down out of the bus, disgust written all over her face. I have to wonder what her name is as the guard drives her towards Mr. Piglets office, bellowing out 'Get a move on girl!'

"Do not treat me like that. I have a name you know. Its Brandy, Brandy Viewmont."

One look over at Battery, and we both burst out laughing, gaining the interested look Ms. Viewmont.

I hide my snickers as I speak. "Good luck livin here Ms. _Brrrrandy_, hope you got enough muscle power to dig your way outta here."

We jump in the car, Mrs. Fielding starting it up and leaving Brandy's confused gaze behind.

"Reality Sucks sometimes!" Orange blurted out.

"Ya got that Right!" Battery gleefully shouted, earning a glare in the rearview mirror.

I turned to look outside the back window and laughed. "Especially for them now that the Barbie has landed."


	14. Epilogue

Two Years. 

Its been two years since I was convicted for murder with my two best friends when we had woken up in a gas station after finally getting home from the early 1900's. Yes, you heard that right. I've been to the 1900's and back. But it wasn't my fault, it was my Ex-boyfriends. See, he lives back in the 1900's, in New York. Brooklyn to be more precise. He made one little wish on a Shooting Star and WHAM! The three Musketeers had arrived.

If you ever see a Shooting Star in the sky, I suggest that you only wish for more money, or a new car. Never ever wish for someone to come out of a book, or to go back in time. Believe me, its not the best way to live.

Here, I shall explain, even though most of you probably already know my story.

**Adventure #1:** I was fifteen when my English teacher decided that we needed to read a novel, and then write a report on our views of the story. She chose _The Outsiders_. You've probably read it at one time or another, if not, then you should. Its a good book. Especially when you get to meet the actual characters... I'm guessing that I've lost you at this point. but you did hear me right. I had made a wish on a Shooting Star the night after finishing the book, and the next morning I found myself the victim of my sisters wrath for letting strangers in the house the night before. But I hadn't let anyone else in besides my friends, Orange, Battery, Rex, and Cameron. Seeing as they practically live there they just come right in.

I finally figured it out later that day, and picked up _The Outsiders_ book for reference on names and descriptions. My friends thought I was crazy, but they finally figured it out also when the Greasers were asked a few questions. From there on we tried to find a way for them to get home. I would stay up late at night and reread the book at least six times, and then later I watched the night sky for an off course star to fall from the sky. Nothing worked, absolutely nothing. By that time, the Greasers had come to know the Piggly Wiggly, Where Sodapop's and Two-Bits first intro to Candy Cooper came in. The Bimbo who tried to be friends with me to be closer to my own friends. They had also found the interesting things at Wally World (Wal-Mart), where I was fond of the memories of Silly Stringing Candy and Mandy, the Bimbo who stole my last Ex-boyfriend. But the good times didn't last and I finally saw that Shooting Star sneaking away across the night sky, I made my wish, and they were gone the next morning. They were Being Thrown into Reality.

**Adventure #2:** It was exactly a year after the Greasers returned to their home when my school was hosting a musical. It was only us three Musketeers now, Battery, Orange and myself, and we decided to try out for the play. We made it, and found out that the Musical was a true story about a Newsboy Strike in the early 1900's. During one of the breaks, I had taken a nap and the next thing I knew, We had woken up in an alley somewhere in Manhattan, still wearing our costumes from rehearsal. Two thugs that I found the names of later known as Oscar and Morris Delancey, beat up us three defenseless confused teens.

Somehow the Newsies found us and later the next day we awoke to different surroundings. In case your wondering what a newsie is, its a boy, or person actually, that sells newspapers out on the street for a penny a pape. And that's what me and my two friends did, lived off Newspapers and the occasional winnings of a poker game. I finally met Spot Conlon after a period of time where I heard things about him that I didn't even want to know. But there was one thing that stayed put with every person I talked to: He's the King of Brooklyn. Some king he was. He convinced me to be his pretend girlfriend so this stalker copy of Candy and Mandy would leave him alone. He was scared of her, and Battery still hasn't figured out why. It was because Sandy, the stalker, was as I put it, a Bimbo'd Barbie Whore.

I finally defeated Sandy, and was still Spots girl a month later. That's when him and Jack Kelly, or Cowboy, started getting _messages _from the leader of Queens, New york. These messages consisted of us Three Musketeers and four little boys getting beat up by a couple of thugs on random days. The worst message was when Monkey, or Orange, was kidnapped. We finally rescued him and I got to name the Queens leader Kitty. Spot kicked some ass, along with Jack, when Kitty wouldn't explain to me the functions of the Smirkier thing Leaders always do. Weeks later, a Shooting Star streaked past all the others and we made our wish. It might not have been ours that got us home, but at least we were Back into Reality.

**Adventure #3:** It was actually the same day when we wished on our star that we woke up in a gas station... With guns. I know, I know. How in the hell did we get guns? Well, we thought that our bodies went on some kind of psycho attack while we were back in time. We somehow ended up murdering four people, and the judge sent us to Camp GreenLake after many trials of false evidence and lies. Turns out that I was the only girl at this camp...And there wasn't even a lake! It was all holes and dirt. Pissed me off to no return. We did the same thing every day: Got up around four (I think) ate nasty breakfast, dug a hole that I wasn't able to get out of, (five feet deep, I'm just about that height) took a shower, ate even more nasty food for dinner, slept, and did the whole shenanigan all over again. It was on one of those particularly boring days that Battery's shovel found a body in the ground. He ran screaming from the hole, I took a look, I ran screaming from the hole, everyone took a look, and then made me dig it up.

I never did finish digging it up the whole way, I got pissed at X-Ray (Mr. Noble dumbass leader) for him saying that I'd dig it up by myself and then have him get a week off for my effort. I stormed off and was surprised to find that Dr. Ignore Me (Our Tent Counselor) had another camper for our small little d-tent when it was already full. This newest camper gave me quite a shock, and I fell unconscious. I did not faint, because I don't faint. I either black out, or randomly fall asleep at the wrong moments. When I woke up, I came face to face with Spot Conlon. I was ecstatic, and so freaked out that I had pushed him off the edge of the bed we were sleeping on. He got Along great with the rest of the tent, and was there for at least a week before the body was dug up the whole way. The scary thing was that the skeleton was the body of our leader friend Jack "Cowboy" Kelly. Lets just say that he had written a letter that made me go back to camp crying, and the letter wasn't even addressed to me. It was to Spot.

Battery and Orange spilled their guts on going back into the 1900's and the others didn't believe them. Over the next few days, the rest of our tent Told the Warden that they had found something, and got a week off for finding it. Everyone else had to dig around the body, just in case there were more artifacts. I got angry and yelled at the Warden and got put on Laundry duty, I also had to dig two holes a day for a week. The Three Musketeers and Spot had come up with a plan to make sure that Jack never had to endure this torture. He never deserved it. And the only thing we could come up with was to look for a Shooting Star for Spot to go home. He must have finally saw one, because one morning I woke up pushing air to get him out of bed and landed on the tent floor. The Warden demanded to know who took the body, stormed off, and everyone left to dig their holes. Me laughing my head off because I found a note in my pocket from Spot, yellowed with age along with Jacks famous red bandana. We must have been having good luck that day, because when me and my two friends were finished with our showers, we got front row seats to an argument between the Warden and a woman in a suit who had arrived just minutes before. She had immediately turned to the three of us and told us to pack our things because new evidence was found and they proved us innocent. As we left, the yellow school bus pulled up with a new camper and a girl in a short skirt and tube top stepped down the steps. Orange admitted that Reality Sucks, and I agreed because another Barbie had just landed where she needed to be. In hell.

And now that its been two years, the newest adventure was beginning to take place. I'll give you a little taste of what's in store for you.

Adventure #4: We turned into Ghosts.

How's that for a cliff hanger, yeah?


End file.
